


How The Hunt Began

by halceanns



Series: Sith Squad [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Halceann may be in the next chapter and so might some canon characters but idk yet who knows, Really choppy little bits that would be part of larger works if I could be bothered, This hasn’t been proof read except for one part so enjoy lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halceanns/pseuds/halceanns
Summary: Dy’anna gathers allies to form a hunting party.





	How The Hunt Began

Hutta stinks. It’s filthy, and humid, and noisy. Dy’anna hates it immediately. The force guided her here, however, and she has never ignored it before.

Her travelling companions opt to stay with the ship, and Dy’anna doesn’t blame them. If she could, Dy’anna would turn around, board the ship again, and fly off. But, no. She has to find the slave pens. The very same ones she comes from, where she was born, and where she was sold to the Empire. What she seeks, whatever that is, will be there. She is sure of it.

 

Dy’anna doesn’t expect for the force to have been guiding her to this hellhole to find a Twi’lek slave, of all things. Force sensitive, obviously, but untrained. The poor girl is filthy - comes with the planet. Everything here is covered in grime and dirt. She stares down at her feet, and Dy’anna feels her rage building up again. She was like that, once. Never again.

Dy’anna isn’t paying for her, she knows that much. Instead, the slavers here all have to die. The overseers, too. Dy’anna will grant none of them mercy, and before she can even really think about it they’ve all been run through with her blade, or shocked by lightning, or slammed into the ground with the force.

She turns back to the Twi’lek, and offers her a hand.

‘Your name. Now.’ Dy’anna speaks in Huttese, the most likely language the girl will know.

‘Atalanta.’ She still won’t look Dy’anna in the eye.

Dy’anna lifts the girl’s face up with a hand under her chin, and smiles at her.

‘Swear loyalty to me, Atalanta, and I can promise you that together, scum like this,’ she kicks the body of a slaver, ‘will never hurt us again. I was like you, once. And now look at me. I have everything I want.’

‘I don’t have a choice, do I?’ Atalanta glances down, and frowns.

‘Oh, you have a choice. But I doubt you’ll last five minutes on your own if you refuse me. Trust me, this isn’t something you want to miss out on.’

 

——

 

Nar Shaddaa is strange. The smuggler’s moon is busier and louder than anything Atalanta has ever seen, and she grips Antygonne’s hand tightly, terrified that if she lets go she’ll get lost in the crowds of people that are everywhere. They’re headed to a cantina, to meet someone on Dy’anna’s behalf. A zeltron, apprently, although Atalanta doesn’t really know what that means other than it’s a species.

They find a table in a corner of the cantina, and Antygonne orders them drinks. Something simple for Atty - she’s never had alcohol before, and today probably isn’t the best time to start - and something multicoloured and fizzing for Antygonne.

‘Is this seat taken?’ A tall woman, with pink skin and blue hair, stands in front of their table, hand on hip, and a smirk on her lips.

‘Ah. Merope, I assume?’ Antygonne has a smirk of her own on her face, and waves a hand to show that the woman can sit down.

‘Yes, that’s me. I’m here to talk business, although I was expecting Dy’anna to be here, not her girlfriend and a lackey.’ Merope’s smirk becomes something more sinister, and Atty’s skin bristles.

‘Lord Dy’anna regrets that she cannot be here. Lord Antygonne and I were sent in her place, and may speak and negotiate on her behalf.’ Atty fights to keep her head up, to keep her gaze locked on the Zeltron’s, ‘So, shall we begin?’

 

——

 

Something hits their speeder, and Atty and Merope go flying off. Somewhere behind them, they hear Dy’anna’s scream, and Antygonne yell out, but Atty finds she can’t exactly pay any attention to that as someone pops up in front of her just as she falls to the ground, and she finds a... spear? pointed at her face.

‘Who are you?’ The accent is hard to place, and Atty’s vision is going blurry, so she can’t make out what the speaker looks like at all.

Coughing, Atty opens her mouth to reply, but Dy’anna somehow beats her to it.

‘I’m a Lord of the Sith, and this is my hunting party. I assume you’re Kallisto?’

The spear is out of Atty’s face, now, and is pointed at Dy’anna, instead.

‘How would you know that?’ Atty can see a bit clearer now, and the woman in front of her appears to be a togruta wearing a very ripped tunic. The white and blue striped montrals give it away.

Behind her, she can tell Dy’anna is smirking, as she answers their assailant’s question.

‘I’ve heard of you. I’ve been looking for you. We want to make a... job offer, I suppose. May we talk?’

**Author's Note:**

> Big Thanks to my bf for reading like part of this and saying it was good ilu yaki


End file.
